The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0047’.
‘VEAZ0047’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized inflorescences, flowers with 2 upper petals being dark pink and 3 lower petals being pink, medium green, un-divided leaves and a semi-upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0047’ originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation found in July 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent plant was ‘J0966-1’ having a bright rose color and smaller flowers.
‘VEAZ0047’ was selected as one flowering cutting of the stated plant in July 2011 and immediately reproduced.
Therefor the first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0047’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated in July 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.